Hidden Metal Village: Tale of the Good Demon
by EvilFlower
Summary: This story is about Kirra. She is the jinchuuriki of the one good demon. Along with her friends Shaed and Omuroshi, she will face threats and life challenges that face a teenage girl. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Evilflower:** (Singing) The world is gay, the world is stupid. It's me alone that who you can trust in this whole tomb thing. I an your daddy-guy.

**Shaed: **Oh God!

**Tashimaru:** Evilfower doesn't own Naruto but she owns me.

* * *

-Kirra's POV-

"Alright, first I want you to show me your taijutsu, then your genjutsu and finally your ninjutsu. Once you have, I will assess you." Tarukano-sensei announced to the our class. As he called out our names, we exited to the next room where we would take our genin test. As my friend Shaed left to take the test, I silently wished her luck, even though she wouldn't need it. About five minutes later, she exited the room, her hitai-ate resting on her forehead.

Shaed was from the Western Islands, a place where there are foods like pancakes, chicken schnitzel and something Shaed calls 'bangers and mash'. Shaed was one of the stranger looking people in our class. She had long, messy white hair, one red eye and one black eye, and glasses.

She wore a black and white t-shirt, and camouflage pants with lots, and I mean LOTS of pockets. She wore red legwarmers on her arms and, like the rest of the Hidden Metal Village ninja, wore black army boots.

Next up was Omuroshi, my other friend. He, like Shaed, passed but his marks were a little lower than her. He had brown hair and blue eye and wore a standard chainmail shirt with a red jumper over top. He wore black cargo pants with a weapons pouch. He, of course, wore army boots.

I took the test last because I don't have a last name. I am the jinchuuriki of the five tailed wolf Haruka. I entered the examination room to be assessed. Tarukano-sensei scribbled something down on his clipboard before looking up to face me. He didn't have to tilt his head to high before he made eye contact. I admit, I am quite short. I have blood red hair and eyes, I wear a spiked dog collar, black hoody with a red blood-like pattern surrounding the Metal Village symbol on the back. I wear black cargo pants covered in zippers, buttons and pockets, black ninja boots and red fingerless gloves with the village's symbol on a metal plate on each glove. My fingernails are sharper than usual as a result of Haruka.

"Alright Kirra, show me your taijutsu." he demanded, picking up the clipboard. I bowed and positioned myself into a Dakenjutsu stance with my fingers positioned into a claw-like style. I then began lashing at the air with elongated claws. After about a minute of taijutsu, Tarukano-sensei raised his hand, signalling me to stop.

"That's a unique taijutsu style. What is it called?" he asked.

"I call it ookamikata" I answered with a barely noticeable smirk.

"Well then, it is time for your genjutsu." he said, looking back up from his clipboard after writing my results for taijutsu. I lifted my hands and made a tora seal. Through sensei's eyes, he was being drowned by his bodily fluids. "Release." I said when I was sure that he couldn't break the illusion on his own.

"Well done, and finally ninjutsu." he said once he had finished giving his clipboard his undivided attention.

"Tora, ram, ne, ushi, u, mi._ Mizu bunshin no jutsu_." I said as water vapour began to form from the air. Soon, the water took the shape of three copies of me. I sent a message to my clones. As soon as the message was sent, my clones jumped into the air, colliding with each other, causing them to disperse. As the water fell, I made the ushi seal and the falling rain turned into icy spears and impaled everything below them.

"Here Kirra, you deserve this." Tarukano-sensei said, throwing me a hitai-ate. As I turned to leave, my former sensei walked up to me and handed me three pieces of paper. "Treat yourself and those friends of yours to some ramen." I looked at the papers to see that they were actually coupons for five free bowls of ramen.

"Arigato Tarukano-sensei." I bowed and left the examination room.

"Hey Kirra, did you pass?" asked Shaed, running up to me. I decided to play a prank on her and looked down sadly.

* * *

-Shaed's POV-

"Oh Kami, you didn't pass." I felt so bad. After Omuroshi and I passed we were certain she would pass. Suddenly, I heard evil chuckling that only Kirra could do. I looked at her more closely and found that she was laughing her ass off. "Why are you...?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" she yelled, well yelled as loud as Kirra can. I hit her on the arm and gave her the angriest look I could muster.

"HOW COULD YOU _DO_ THAT? I FELT SO BAD!" I yelled back at her, hitting her again. She looked remorseful for a second then began laughing her ass off again.

"Your _angry_ face is the funniest thing in the world." She said. I grabbed into a play chock hold and ruffled her red hair. Try as she might, she couldn't break my hold.

"The wonders of being bigger than your best friend." I said as I let her go, grabbing one of the coupons. "Cool, free ramen."

* * *

-Omuroshi's POV-

The next day, we formed in our old classroom to be placed into the new genin squads. I was sitting with Shaed and Kirra and didn't pay attention to the first eight squads. When the ninth squad was being announced, Kirra told me to shut up. Okaa-san was right, girls become weird when they have crushes. Only Shaed and I knew that Kirra had a crush on the troublemaker known as Tashimaru.

"Team Bakura: Torochi Suki, Gashu Tashimaru and Hikari Sora. And finally, Team Ichigoru: Knightwing Shaed, Madari Omuroshi and Kirra no Kinzoku." Tarukano-sensei announced. I looked over at the other two and found they were having a small party, streamers and all. "So, go have lunch with your teams and get to know each other." our former sensei said, walking off. "Oh, and be back here in an hour to meet your senseis." Shaed stood up before the rest of us.

"Sensei, an hour isn't enough time for Kirra to even eat a bag of chips." Kirra stood as well and hit her friend on the head. "What was that for?"

"You were annoying me so I did the only practical thing... I hit you." Kirra replied, yawning. "If we want to eat today, I suggest we get a move on." she said, before walking toward the ramen stand. I stood up and Shaed and I followed our small redheaded friend.

"Hey guys." came a familiar voice as we sat down at the ramen stand. We turned toward the voice and saw the members of Team Bakura.

"Oh, hi Sora, Tashimaru, Suki. Do you eat here?" asked Kirra, trying not to become a blubbering idiot. They nodded and sat down on the stools. The seating arrangement was as follows: Suki, Sora, Me, Shaed, Kirra, Tashimaru. It was pretty well known that Tashimaru and Kirra both had crushes on each other but they were both too stupid to figure it out. As we ordered, Kirra pulled out some papers from her pocket.

"Here, Sensei gave me some coupons so we'll shout you some." she said, handing old man Daichi the coupons.

Tashimaru was a shorter guy with dirty-blond hair that went down to the sides of his face, blue eyes and wore a black Slipknot t-shirt, a black jacket with a collar to protect his neck, baggy denim jeans and standard boots. His hitai-ate was part of his jacket. Sora had long brown with his hitai-ate over his head like a bandanna (AN/ think Mizuki), a KoRn t-shirt, and black three-quarter length cotton pants (AN/ think Shino). He also wore boots. Suki had long, black-brown hair, blue eyes, wore a black, long sleeved shirt with Emily the Strange on the front, a pair of black denim jeans and boots. Her hitai-ate was around her neck.

"Thanks for that." said Suki, brushing her long hair out of her eyes.

"No problem. You guys are our friends." Shaed said, smiling. We waited for Kirra to say something but when she did, it made her sound like a drunk. When Team Bakura heard this, they smiled at her. As they smiled, Kirra looked at Tashimaru's smile and turned red, fell off her stool and mumbled something that sounded like she was talking about some hot guy. When Tashimaru jumped off his stool and carried Kirra to the hospital as fast as he could, we began to laugh our asses off. Suddenly Shaed spoke up.

"Do you think Kirra will want this?" she asked, pointing at Kirra's nearly full bowl of ramen.

"Shaed, I don't think you should just steal her ramen." said Suki, finishing her bowl.

"What? She doesn't need it."

* * *

-Kirra's POV-

I woke up in a hospital bed with my friends and long-time crush (though I wouldn't admit it) looking at me. There was also two jounin I had never seen before.

"Oh crap! I am so sorry about this." I said, finally realising that the jounin were Ichigoru-sensei and Bakura-sensei.

"It is alright Kirra." said one of the senseis. Ok, now that I've seen our senseis, Shaed seems less strange looking. The first had white hair that made him look like a furby, kind green eyes, a kind smile, a green dress-shirt with a cream sweater over top, blue jeans and sneakers. He was the one who'd spoken and I found that he had a strange accent. He had strange pendant around his neck on a rope. His hitai-ate was tied around his upper-arm. The second had spiky orange hair, brown eyes, his face was unkind and he wore a black battle haori and carried a black katana.

Team Ichigoru, you're with me." the orange haired man said. I got out of bed and waved to Team Bakura as we left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Evil:** Yay second chapter.

**Shaed:** This has got to be one of you're longest fic.

**Evil:** SHUT IT! STUPID LAPTOP!

**Shaed:** Okaaay?

**Evil:** 'Tis broken.

**Shaed:** Why are you talking like one of the chimney sweeps from Marry Poppins?

**Evil: **Because shut up.

* * *

-Kirra's POV-

When we arrived at Training Ground 3, we sat down on a brick wall.

"First, let's get to know each other. I'll go first. My name is Ichigoru Taichi. My hobbies are training, swimming and writing. I like when people work together and have fun. I dislike perverts and people who abandon their teams for self-gain. My dream is to train the best genin team possible." Ichigoru said. "Your turn tiny." I scowled at his remark about my height.

"My name is Kirra no Kinzoku. My hobbies are drawing, listening to music and hanging with my two best friends. I like people who don't judge others according to what they hear. I hate paedophiles and people who hate others for things that aren't their fault. My dream is to change people's views about jinchuuriki. Your turn Shaed."

"My name is Shaed Knightwing. My hobbies are drawing, reading and tormenting Kirra. I like people who treat people nicely and people that don't label people without getting to know them. I dislike paedophiles and people that don't acknowledge others' strengths. My dream is o create a library for our village. Ok Omuroshi."

"My name is Omuroshi Madari. My hobbies are pissing off my friends and listening to music. I like The Hunchback of Notre dame and System of a Down. I dislike when people insult my friends (unless it's me) and paedophiles. My dream is to reach ANBU level."

After we had finished with the introductions, Ichigoru-sensei got off the wall.

"Alright, you all have goals and that is good. Meet here again tomorrow at 0600." (AN/ 6:00am)

"Well, in celebration of our team coming together, I am going to cook us spaghetti." Shaed said. "Ichigoru-sensei, would you like to join us?"

"I have nothing better to do today so I might as well." he said.

* * *

-Shaed's POV-

We walked off toward Kirra and my apartment for dinner. When we walked up to the front door, we found it kicked in.

"Oh Kami!" Ichigoru-sensei said. He pulled out a kunai and entered cautiously. We followed closely behind. Behind me, I heard Kirra growling.

"**How dare they do this! What did we do?**" she said, her voice becoming a demonic growl. When I turned to look at her and found her teeth sharpening and her nails growing even longer.

"Kirra calm down." Omuroshi said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

When we walked in, we found the place trashed and covered in graffiti that read 'DIE DEMON!'.

"**Why did they attack? What's the point of this destruction?**" Kirra asked. We looked at Kirra and saw purple chakra leaking from her body. Then the chakra surrounded her body and blocked our view. When the chakra mist cleared, Kirra came into full view. She had red wolf ears instead of her usual human ears. She also grew a red wolf tail.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" yelled Omuroshi staring at her tail.

"Dude you're a furry." I said jokingly.

"**I AM NOT A FURRY!**" she yelled.

"Ok, you're not a furry." I said, raising my hands defensively.

Upon closer observation, we found that the person that vandalised out apartment was still in said apartment.

"I feel sorry for that guy." said Ichigoru-sensei, looking at the intruder.

"**You have two seconds to give me a good reason not to kill you.**" Kirra said, but by this point I believe it may be Haruka talking.

"I don't have to answer to you, Demon." the jounin said, spitting on the floor below my best friend.

"He's gonna die." Omuroshi said, clapping his hands happily. And sure enough, he was right. Kirra picked up the man and stabbed him through the chest with her finger nails. As she retracted her hand, the guy's heart came with it. The jounin was still alive during this process. Then Kirra did something I will never forget. She started to squeeze the heart, digging her claws in, until he died. Once the man was dead, Kirra passed out.

* * *

-Kirra's POV-

"Where am I?" I asked no-one in particular. As I walked through the green field I came up to a cave. I entered the cave, picking up a lit torch on my way. After about five minutes of walking, I came across someone I hadn't seen in a long time.

"**Hello pup.**" the Five-tailed Wolf, Haruka, said. As soon as I saw her, I ran up and hugged my nee-chan. (Yeah, I call her nee-chan. Sue me.)

"I missed you Haruka nee-chan." I said, still hugging her furry front leg.

"**I missed you too Kirra imouto-chan.**" said my old friend. "**What have you been up to lately?**" she asked, changing into her human form. Her human form had long, eggplant coloured hair, purple eyes, a black battle kimono, a pair of tradition zori and twin katana named Hikari and Yami.

"Nothing much really. Someone has destroyed our apartment again." I said sadly.

"**I know. I hate to tell you this but... you kind of killed him.**" she said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oh crap." I said, face-palming. "How do I get out of here?"

"**Just leave the cave and I'll transport you back.**"

"Thanks. See ya nee-chan." I said walking out of the cave.

I woke up and found myself laying in bed.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up in my dark, candlelit room.

"So it wasn't you after all. I knew Haruka was the one doing it." Shaed said, gaining a weird look from me.

"No, it wasn't Haruka. I guess it was my instinct." I said, my face twisting into its thinking pose.

"Oh ok. Um... so, how do you like your new look?" Omuroshi asked.

"What new look?" I asked, getting out of bed.

"_**Hahaha. You're gonna love this pup.**__"_ said Haruka nee-chan.

"_Why do I have a feeling that you have something to do with this?"_ I asked, addressing my sister. When I got to the only mirror that wasn't shattered, I saw two wolf ears. Then, I turned around and saw a fluffy tail that had sprouted from my ass.

"... AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

-Omuroshi's POV-

"Well that could've gone better." I said, watching Kirra yelp in pain while trying to pull off her tail.

"I'm a freak!" she yelled. (Kirra doesn't scream... I don't think she can.)

"Dude you hang out with us. You were already a freak."

"...That's not the point. The point is... I HAVE A FUCKING TAIL!" Kirra yelled, knocking over a coffee table that randomly appeared in front of her... Chibi-style.

"Well, it could be worse." Shaed said.

"Yeah, how?"

"You could be as dumb as Arianna." she suggested. Arianna was the dumbest girl you could meet. She actually thought that you could have a brain transplant. I'm serious.

"That's true." Kirra said. Suddenly, she began chasing her tail. That caused Ichigoru-sensei (yeah, he's still here.) to face-palm.

When Kirra stopped chasing said tail, she looked at Shaed. "So, is it too late for spaghetti?" she asked, stomach rumbling.

"Kirra did you seriously just ask me that? It's never too late for spaghetti."

"Um, shouldn't we do something about the dead body on your carpet first?" asked Ichigoru-sensei.

"What's the rush?" Kirra asked.

"He's right. Oh fudge, there's blood all over my nice clean carpet. Kirra, next time you decide to rip someone apart, do it in the bathroom." Shaed said. I began laughing my ass off.

"Wait, you were serious?" I asked, looking like was about to wet my pants.

"Heck yeah."

After the body was cleaned up, along with the rest of the house. We sat down for dinner.

"Well that guy wasn't totally stupid." Shaed said, putting some bolognaise in her mouth.

"Shaed, in what way was that guy not totally stupid?" asked Ichigoru-sensei.

"He left the bathroom clean. Kirra cleans it." she said, swallowing.

Throughout the rest of the meal, Kirra wouldn't talk, she just ate, which was very strange. Normally she didn't shut up of eat her dinner but that night she was doing both. We were all worried but Shaed seemed to be the worst. Shaed had been friends with Kirra since they were five and she always says that Kirra was never that quiet.

* * *

-Shaed's POV-

_Flashback_

A five-year-old Shaed was walking down the street with her parents. They had just moved to the Hidden Metal Village from the Western Islands and things seemed so much different. As te Knightwing family sat down at a ramen stand, Shaed saw a girl around her age with red hair and eyes having a conversation with the stand owner.

"...And that's why I think that people should be kinder to orphans." was all that the small, white-haired girl heard. When the red-head stopped talking and turned toward the Knightwings, she got off her stool and bowed.

"I'm Kirra no Kinzoku and welcome to the Hidden Metal Village." she said rather quickly. The Knightwing family followed suit.

Suddenly, Shaed's mother spoke up.

"You're an orphan aren't you? Would you like to live with us?" she asked Kirra, who looked up in surprise.

"Really? Can I?" she asked. Mrs Knightwing smiled and nodded. Kirra jumped off her stool and started jumping up and down.

"Arigato, arigato, arigato!" she said, still jumping up and down. The scene before her was rather amusing for Shaed.

_Flashback ended._


	3. Chapter 3

**Evil:** Well this chapter has a song in it so... I DON'T OWN "THE PARTING GLASS" BY WHOEVER WROTE IT FIRST. No-one knows but this is the High Kings version so I'll just credit it to them.

"_Human Singing_"  
'_Human Thinking_'  
"**_Demon Singing_**"  
'_**Demon Thinking**_'  
"**_Demon and Human Singing_**"  
'_**Demon and Human Thinking**_'

* * *

-Kirra's POV-

At dinner I didn't say a thing. The others were joking and laughing, but I knew they were worried about me. After dinner, I stood up without a word and walked to my room. As I closed my eyes, I was transported into my mindscape.

As I walked toward the cave in which Haruka remained, I heard her singing a song that was close to both of us.

"_**Of all the money that e'er I had, I spent it in good company. And all the harm I've ever done, alas it was to none but me. **_

_**And all I've done for want of wit, to mem'ry now I can't recall; so fill to me the parting glass, good night and joy be to you all. **_

_**So fill to me the parting glass and drink a health whate'er befalls and gently rise and softly call good night and joy be to you all.**_"

When I arrived she waited for me to sing. Seeing her request, I decided to oblige.

"_Of all the comrades that e'er I had, they're sorry for my going away._" "_**And all my sweethearts that e'er I had...**_"

_**"They'd wish me one more day to stay.**_

_**But since it fell unto my lot, that I should rise and you should not, I gently rise and softly call, good night and joy be to you all.**_

**_Fill to me the parting glass and drink a health whate'er befalls and gently rise and softly call good night and joy be to you all."_**

Haruka clicked her now human fingers, causing the sound of bagpipes to echo throughout the cave.

**_"But since it fell unto my lot, that I should rise and you should not, I gently rise and softly call, good night and joy be to you all."_**

Once we had finished, Haruka walked over to me and gave me a motherly hug.

"**It'll be ok pup, trust me.**" she said as I cried on her shoulder.

"You're absolutely right Haruka nee-chan. Everything will work out just fine."

* * *

-Shaed's POV-

The next day, I walked into Kirra's bedroom to wake her up, only to find her gone.

"Where is that girl?" I asked. Sometimes she can be annoying. We were going to visit my parents in the Wave country today. I walked into the kitchen and found Kirra trying, and failing, to cook pancakes. Seriously, she had the fire extinguisher in her hands.

When she turned around to greet me, her tail caught on fire.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I ran over and grabbed the kitchen hose, spraying my best friend's tail.

"How many times have I told you to only cook instant ramen?" I asked. As you probably already know, that was a rhetorical question. But, of course, Kirra came out with an answer.

"Exactly 395 times." she said, rubbing aloe vera gel over the burn. That was gonna be a bitch to get out.

"We'll have to buy breakfast on the way." I said, putting on my hiking boots.

"Way to where?" Kirra asked.

"To mum and dad's remember?" I said, obviously annoyed.

"Stupid short-term memory loss."

"Well, hurry up and get ready."

"What about my tail?"

"Cut a hole in your pants."

_One day later._

"Are we there yet?" (You can probably figure out who this was.)

"No."

"Are we there yet?"  
"FOR THE LAST FUDGING TIME NO!"

"...Party pooper." We had been walking for a day but with Kirra's constant talking it felt longer than that.

'_Well, at least she's talking again._' I thought with a smile.

Suddenly...

"I can't believe your Hokage sent three pint sized brats to protect me." said a voice that I recognised.

"Kirra, I heard dad. Let's go." I said, grabbing my friend/sister's hand. When we caught up to dad he seemed really surprised to see us. We turned and saw four people travelling with him.

The first one we saw was obviously the jounin. He had spiky silver hair that pointed in one direction. He wore what I guessed was the conventional leaf shinobi uniform. I knew he was a leaf ninja because of his hitai-ate, which covered his left eye for some unknown reason, bore the leaf symbol. All in all, he reminded me of a scarecrow. '_Imagine if his name was Kakashi._' The next one was a pissy boy with raven hair in the shape of a chicken's ass and onyx eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha fan embroidered on the back, white khaki shorts, bandages around his calved and material covering his lower arms. '_EEEEMMMOOOOOO!_'. The next had... pink hair? Was that real? She had an overly large forehead green eyes and wore a red dress. Her hair was about the same length as mine. At the time she was hurling every insult under the sun at Kirra, which pissed me off. The last ninja was very peculiar. He has bright blond hair, blue eyes and whisker shaped scars on each cheek. He was beaming happily at Kirra, who had seemed to take quite an interest in him, but his eyes showed deep pain. He wore a bright orange and blue jumpsuit with a red swirl on the back.

* * *

-Kirra's POV-

When I saw the blond boy, Haruka decided to speak up.

"**This is Kyuubi kun's container.**" she said.

'_Kyuubi? As in the nine-tailed fox?_' I asked, in my head of course.

"Girls, these are my guards. Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki." Oto-san said, motioning to each shinobi in turn. "Leaf shinobi, these are my daughters, Kirra no Kinzoku and Shaed Knightwing." As soon as the introductions were finished, Sakura decided to start something.

"I can tell right now that, even though Shaed is definitely your daughter, Kirra can't be. One, she looks nothing like you or your daughter. Two, she is a freak. I mean..." she never got to finish her insults before Shaed decided enough was enough and held a kunai to Pinky's throat.

"Never. Insult. My. Sister." she said in a voice that even scared me. "Am I clear?" Haruno nodded. Shaed smiled a pleasant smile and released the scared girl.

"What are you doing in the Wave Village girls?" Oto-san asked.

"Well, we haven't seen you or mum in so long and we missed you so we decided to visit. Also, we're ninjas." Shaed said.

"I hate to interrupt this family reunion but I have a mission and that mission is to kill your father." came a voice full of blood-lust. As soon as the voice was heard, a missing nin from the Hidden Mist Village appeared. He carried a gigantic sword on his back, signalling that he was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He wasn't wearing a shirt but was wearing material on his arms, much like Sasuke but with a cow print, black ANBU pants, and bandages over his mouth.

After a while he began to spurt out a bunch of information about his village that I didn't really care about and attacked Oto-san. When her reached us I unsheathed my katana Ookami and pushed Zabuza back. When he landed, he began weaving seals. I immediately recognised the jutsu and copied.

"Water style: water dragon jutsu." we announced at the same time, causing the symmetrical techniques to activate. The water dragons clashed, sending a shower of water toward us.

'_Yes!_' I thought as I quickly weaved the ushi seal. The water spears that were created stabbed Zabuza in the left shoulder. Suddenly, out of nowhere, three senbon struck Zabuza in the throat and he hit the ground like a bag of bricks. A hunter ninja appeared.

"Thank you for helping me dispose of Momochi san." He said, revealing that her was no older than we five genin.

As soon as the hunter disappeared, we set off for home. According to Shaed, I had injuries but I felt fine. When we arrived, we were greeted with rib-crushing hug from okaa-san.

"How have you been? Wow, Kirra you have wolf appendages now. They look great on you." she said really, really quickly.

"You think so? Sakura said they make me look like a freak." I said. This was gonna be fun. Okaa-san's face turned from cheerful and loving, to downright evil.

"Which one of you is Sakura?" she asked, watching the boys create distance between themselves and their pink-haired friend. "So, you're the one who called my daughter a freak. You are going to help me clean the toilets now." she said, causing Sakura to whine. "Whining will only give you move to clean young lady."

As Okaa-san walked off with Sakura, who was carrying a toilet brush, the rest of us began to laugh. After about five minutes of silence, everyone in the lounge room heard a noise.

"EEEEWWWWWW!"

"What did I say about whining?" After another fit of laughter, Naruto pulled me aside.

"Could we talk in private?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"Um, alright." We walked out of the house and sat in the backyard. "So what's up?"

"I know what you are."

"So Kyuubi san told you about Haruka." I said, not trying to deny anything.

"Yes, and I wish to enquire about your animal features." he said, which amazed me because he didn't seem very bright. I pointed at my ears.

"You mean these? Haruka decided to play a prank and we both agreed that they look cool so I kept them."

"Wait, you get along with your demon?"

"She's not the "lets destroy everything!" type." I said. "I'm guess Kyuubi is." Naruto nodded. "Well, it's getting late. We should get back inside."

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile.

"It sure is boring without Kirra. Maybe I should get to know her better." Tashimaru said, chasing Donnoto down the street. Sora ran up next to him.

"Maybe you should focus more on the mission and less on a girl. Right Lover-boy?" Sora added onto the end. Tashimaru flipped him off and they continued with the mission.

"OWW! STUPID DOG!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Evil:**Ok, I know this one is shorter but I had to end it where I did.

**Shaed:** From now until said otherwise, the songs are the property of the Irish people.

Sorry, I can't underline the words properly, but you get the idea.

* * *

-Shaed's POV-

For the rest of the night there was music and dancing. While the Leaf shinobi continued to sweat drop, we sang old ballads from a country called Ireland, an island just off the coast of Scotland, both part of the Western Islands. Okaa-san wasn't the greatest singer.

_"Step we gaily on we go, heel for heel and toe for toe, arm and arm and row and row, all for Marie's wedding._

_Step we gaily on we go, heel for heel and toe for toe, arm and arm and row and row, all for Marie's wedding._

_Over hillways, up and down, myrtle green and bracken brown, past the sheilings through the town, all for the sake of Marie._

_Step we gaily on we go, heel for heel and toe for toe, arm and arm and row and row, all for Marie's wedding._

_Red her cheeks as Rowan's are, bright her eyes as any star._

_Fairest of them all by far, is our darlin' Marie._

_Step we gaily on we go, heel for heel and toe for toe, arm and arm and row and row, all for Marie's wedding._

_Step we gaily on we go, heel for heel and toe for toe, arm and arm and row and row, all for Marie's wedding._

_Plenty herring, plenty meal, plenty peat to fill her kreel._

_Plenty bonnie bairns as well, that's the toast for Marie._

_Step we gaily on we go, heel for heel and toe for toe, arm and arm and row and row, all for Marie's wedding."_

"What the hell was that?" asked Sakura, being her usual bitchy self.

"It's called music, Sakura. I didn't think you were that stupid but now you've proven me wrong." Kirra said, causing everyone except the pink haired girl to laugh. Even Kakashi was laughing. Sakura snorted,

"That was the worst music I've ever heard." she said, gaining an evil glare from Kirra. "What's wrong with her?"

"You insulted Irish music." I replied, backing away.

* * *

-Kirra's POV-

The next day, we set off for the bridge. I continuously whistled the song 'Rocky Road to Dublin.' to piss off Sakura. And it was working.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, causing me to smirk.

"I wasn't saying anything... I was whistling." I replied, before beginning to whistle again.

Suddenly, an old man and a bunch of what I think were samurai (but I wasn't sure), came walking up to Oto san.

"What do you want Gatou?" asked Oto-san.

"I want you to stop building this bridge. If you refuse, you may never see your wife again." Gatou chuckled.

This threat against my mother infuriated me. I stepped forward with my wolf features showing.

"How dare you threaten my mother. If I learn that any of your men have laid even one slimy finger on her, you will die slowly and painfully." I said, baring my fangs.

"Who's the kid?" Gatou asked, laughing at my threat.

"My name is Kirra no Kinzoku, jinchuuriki of the five tailed wolf, kunoichi of the Hidden Metal Village." I answered, Purple chakra surrounding me.

"Don't worry guys, Kirra and I will take care of this." Shaed said.

I blacked out again.

* * *

-Shaed's POV-

As the chakra dissolved, Kirra had become Haruka, a three foot high, blood red wolf with five tails and blood red eyes.

"**It's show time! Shaed, jump on my back.**" Haruka said. I climbed onto her back and she ran at top speed toward Gatou's men. They obviously couldn't see us because when we stopped running, we caught them completely by surprise. I jumped off Haruka and pulled out my custom built kunai. I tied a paper bomb to each handle and threw them at Gatou. Only one hit my chosen target but blew off Gatou's right arm, which was holding his katana.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled, trying to reattach his arm.

"Dude, I'm taller than you." I said, stabbing his other arm while Haruka slashed through the hundreds of samurai.

Then, out of nowhere, a katana came flying toward Gatou. It had a black wooden handle with a metal wolf chained to the back end of the handle.

I turned toward the direction it came from and saw Kirra in her normal body holding a black katana sheath with a golden Hidden Metal symbol engraved on it.

"AAAHHHH!" Gatou yelled, Kirra's katana sticking out of his chest. He hit the ground like a ton of bricks.

"Never threaten my family." she said, stepping over the endless number of dead bodies, pulling out her katana and walking off.

* * *

-Kirra's POV-

"Welcome home everyone." came familiar voices when we walked into the house. The whole family was there:

Kidari imouto-chan, Dorumbo onii-san, Oto-san, Oka-san and Joro otooji-san.

"Hi guys." I said sitting at the table, along with Shaed.

"Well done onee-chan." said Kidari.

Kidari had long white hair like Shaed but she had green eyes like Oka-san. Dorumbo had brown hair like Oka-san but eyes like Shaed. Oka-san had brown hair and green eyes as did Joro otooji-san, her twin brother. Oto-san had white hair and eyes like Shaed. All in all, I looked really out of place.

"I haven't seen you in a while 'Giant'." said Joro otooji-san. He was the clown of the family and loved to comment on my height.

"Hey 'dull-boy'." I replied.

"At least I haven't got red hair."

"At least I'm not so stupid that a mop did better on a test."

"Hey that mop cheated!"

As the insults went back and forth between us, we all sat down for dinner. The Leaf ninjas had already left so it was just a family dinner.

(Yay, no Sakura.) During the night, the adults got drunk and started singing. Of course, us kids joined in.

"_I've been a wild rover for many a year and I spent all my money on whiskey and beer, and now I'm returning with gold in great store and I never will play the wild rover no more. _

_And it's no, nay, never, no nay never no more, will I play the wild rover __no never no more. _

_I went to an ale-house I used to frequent and I told the landlady my money was spent. _

_I asked her for credit, she answered me "nay such a custom as yours I could have any day." _

_And it's no, nay, never, no nay never no more, will I play the wild rover _

_No never no more. _

_I took from my pocket ten sovereigns bright and the landlady's eyes opened wide with delight. _

_She said "I have whiskey and wines of the best and the words that I spoke sure were only in jest." _

_And it's no, nay, never, no nay never no more, will I play the wild rover _

_No never no more. _

_I'll go home to my parents, confess what I've done and I'll ask them to pardon their prodigal son. _

_And if they caress (forgive) me as of times before sure I never will play the wild rover no more. _

_And it's no, nay, never, no nay never no more, will I play the wild rover _

_No never no more._"

* * *

-Shaed's POV-

The next day, we bid farewell to our family and set off toward our village once more. When we arrived at home we walked to the Tetsukage's office, which was a tall stone tower that looked like something right out of a Tm Burton film, after hearing that we were eligible for the next chunin exam.

"So, you think they're ready?" Ichigoru-sensei asked the Tetsukage.

"After hearing from the Wave country's leader about these two taking down a whole army on their own, along with Omuroshi's known abilities, I believe that they are more than ready. Here are the forms and the chunin exams are in three weeks." the Tetsukage said, handing us some forms. When we arrived at the apartment, I made dinner, not letting Kirra use the stove again. We had Hawaiian pizza and went to bed.

The next day, we went to the training ground and began, well, training.

Kirra sat to the side of the river in a meditative state and a dome of water froze around her.

"Haruka, you'd better not hurt her."

* * *

**Evil: **Next chapter Kirra undergoes rigorous training at the hand of Haruka. And the other characters train as well, learning of new abilities.


	5. Chapter 5

**Evil:** Yay! New OCs!

**Shaed:** If you can't figure out the songs then I feel sorry for you. Evilflower doesn't anything except for the OCs and her village. R&R.

* * *

-Kirra's POV-

As the water surrounding me froze, I was sucked into my mindscape once again.

"**Pup, I have asked Doroku and he has agreed to let you sign he wolf summoning contract.**" Haruka nee-chan said as I entered the cave.

"Cool, thanks for asking. So, what am I gonna be training in?" I asked, summoning my katana, Ookami.

"**First, I want you to spar with me. ten minutes with Ookami and then ten minutes hand-to-hand combat.**" She changed into her human form and summoned Inu, her own katana. "**Now, begin!**"

I ran at Haruka, Ookami's point facing her. As I was about to make contact, Haruka blocked him with Inu.

"**You won't become a chunin fighting like that.**" she taunted, making me angrier. After this step was repeated three times, I remembered something Ichigoru-sensei had told me...

_Flashback_

"Remember Kirra, you must not let your emotions control you. If your opponent realises that your anger impairs your judgement, your opponent won't hesitate to use it against you."

"Hai sensei."

_End Flashback_

I stopped and released the chakra built up from my anger into Ookami.

"Gogyou: koori-ookami-ken no jutsu!" I announced. An icy wolf's head shot from the tip of Ookami, hitting Haruka straight on the chest, knocking her into the cave wall.

"**Well done. Now for the hand-to-hand spar.**" I dismissed Ookami and slid into my unique stance. Haruka did the same.

'_Haruka knows my fighting style better than I do. After all, she taught it to me._' I thought as we ran at each other. '_How can I possibly fight with a style my opponent knows better? THAT'S IT!_' As we fought, I slipped into a stance that Omuroshi taught me.

* * *

-Haruka's POV-

Kirra didn't stand a chance until...

"**WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID YOU BEAT ME?**" I asked as I hit the ground.

"Wasn't it you who always taught me to be unpredictable?" she asked, the chakra surrounding her hand dissolving.

"**You cheated pup. I said hand-to-hand. I didn't say you could use chakra.**" I said with a smirk. But, my ego deflated when I saw my sister mirroring my expression.

"Yes, but you didn't say I couldn't use chakra."

"**Touché.**"

* * *

-Shaed's POV-

It took five hours for Kirra's training to finish. As the ice around her melted and travelled back to the river from whence it came, Kirra opened her eyes, they changed to a thinking expression.

"Come on Kirra, it's time to go home. We're leaving next week so we're gonna have to wake up early to train." I said, getting up.

"I'll be there soon." she replied.

"I'll wait here for you then."

"Alright."

Kirra started moving her hands, as if she were creating the ocean tides. The water began to follow her hands, finally forming into a gourd shaped container.

"Kai!" she said and the water froze instantly. The kanji for wolf was engraved on the outer surface. Kirra filled the gourd with water, plugged it with an ice top and tied it onto her back with some rope from the training ground booby-trap.

"Let's go."

_Flashforward: one week_.

As Team Bakura and Team Ichigoru set off for the Hidden Leaf Village, we found Kirra's giant water bottle very useful. It was a water filter and a ice crusher all in one.

"So, what did Haruka teach you?" Tashimaru asked, walking over to Kirra's side.

"She taught me how to control my temper during battle and how to change my fighting style, so it will suite me. I also signed the wolf summoning contract." she answered, smiling just enough that you could see her fangs.

"Aren't you a little young to sign a summoning contract?" asked a voice.

* * *

-Kirra's POV-

We turned around to find another team from our village. It was Team Near. Their sensei wore a white dress shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. His hair was white and messy and his eyes were a dull grey. All in all, he didn't look very much older than 21.

The first girl was a friend of mine. Her name was Kaida Mizu. She had short blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a red t-shirt with a picture of Ryuuk the Shinigami on the front, a black trench coat that reached her ankles with a red apple on the back, dark blue jeans and red Converse sneakers. Her hitai-ate was tied around her arm.

The next girl was one I had seen around the village. She had long scruffy brown hair and yellow eyes. She had an animalistic look to her and wore a brown t-shirt, wrist bands and black track pants. She wore army boots and had a white wolf pup sitting on her shoulder. Her name was Amaya Ookamisu.

The last, was a boy with short black hair, blue eyes and wore black and red biohazard goggles with spikes on his forehead. He wore a black and red hockey shirt and grey cargo pants that were original long but the bottom of the legs were ripped off just below the knee. He also wore army boots and his hitai-ate was tied to his belt. His name was Mako Toroshi.

Aren't you younger than me?" I asked, messing up Kaida's hair.

"Good point."

All of a sudden my phone rang.

"_Caress the one; the never-fading rain in your heart –the tears of snow-white sorrow..._"

"Hey Imouto-chan... yeah, she's right here." I said, handing the phone to Shaed.

"Hi sis... yep, we're nearly there. Ok see ya." she hung up and handed the phone back to me. once again, I got bored so I sang.

"_Baptised with a perfect name, the doubting one by heart.  
Alone without himself.  
War between him and the day, need someone to blame.  
In the end, little he can do alone.  
You believe but what you see._

_You receive but what you give.  
Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow.  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth in a land of the daybreak.  
Apart from the wandering pack, in this brief flight of time we reach for the ones, whoever dare.  
You believe but what you see.  
You receive but what you give.  
Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow.  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth in a land of the daybreak._

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow.  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth in a land of the daybreak  
Reaching, searching for something untouched._

_Hearing voices of the Never-Fading calling.  
Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow.  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth in a land of the daybreak._

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow.  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth in a land of the daybreak._"

* * *

-Shaed's POV-

"Here we are kids. Konohagakure." Ichigoru-sensei announced. When we walked through the gate, we saw a boy being threatened by Suna ninja. As soon as we were about to help him, the genin team we were with during the Wave Incident stepped forward. Chicken-Ass threw a rock, hurting the guy wearing makeup. He dropped the kid and walked toward two others. Kirra was taking an interest in the red-head. And so was I.

"Shukaku." Kirra said as she walked off toward a ramen stand named 'Ichiraku'. Tashimaru ran to follow her. We just stood there in amazement. After about five seconds we walked over and joined them.

"Hi kids. Here for the exam?" the old ramen seller asked. We nodded. "Well, since it's your first time at Ichiraku's, your first bowls are on the house. So, what would you like?"

"Miso please." said Kirra.

"Same." the rest of us said. The man smiled and turned toward the kitchen.

"Nine bowls of miso Ayame." he told the cook. She popped her head out and smiled.

"Hai Oto-san." After about five minutes, our steamy bowls of noodle broth were placed in front of us.

"Arigato!" we all said to the man. "Itadakimasu!"

"Hey, I know you two!" came a familiar voice. We looked up and saw a very memorable face.

"Hi, um, Naruto right?" I asked. He nodded and grinned a huge grin. His teammates walked up behind him.

"Hi Pinky!" Kirra said with an evil smile. "Hey Shaed, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I nodded. We pulled out a bunch of musical instruments out of Kami-only-knows where and began to play.

"_I am a little Beggar and a Beggar I have been for three score'r more in this little Isle of green._

_And I'm known from the Liffy down to Segue and I'm known by the name of bold Donahue._

_Of all the trades a-goin' now sure beggin is the best, when a man gets tired he can lay him down to rest._

_He can beg for his dinner when there's nothing left to do. Then just cut around the corner with his old Rigadoo._

_I slept in a barn way down in Curabawn, a-waitin' in for the mornin' I slept till the dawn._

_With the holes in the roof and the rain a-comin' through and the cats and the rats they were playin' peeka-boo_

_Who should awaken but the woman of the house, with here white spotted apron and her calico blouse._

_She began to frighten when I said boo!_

_Sayin' don't be afraid ma'am it's old Johnny Dhu._

_I met a little flaxy haired girl one day, good morning little flaxy haired girl I say._

_Good morning little Beggar Man and how do you do with your rags and your tags and your old Rigaioo?_

_Buy a pair of leggings and a collar and a tie and a nice big lady I will fetch by and by._

_Buy a pair of goggles and I'll color them blue and an old fashioned lady I will make her too._

_Over the fields with the pack on my back._

_Over the field with my great heavy sack_

_With the holes in my shoes and the toes a'peekin' through, singin' skittilee rink-a-doodle it's the old Johnny Dhu_

_Must be going to bed boys, it's gettin' late at night._

_All the fire's all raked and up goes the light._

_And now you've heard the story of my old Rigadoo, It's "Good-bye God be with you' sings the old Johnny Dhu._"


End file.
